


Let me kiss you

by lw531



Series: Venji vampire hunters [1]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lw531/pseuds/lw531
Summary: Victor comes from a long line of vampire hunters. His family moved to Creekwood in response to the implosion of their vampire hunter clan. Little does he know how his gift differs from the others in his family until Benji, the reluctant vampire, crosses his path.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Mia Brooks & Lake Meriwether, Mia Brooks & Victor Salazar, Pilar Salazar & Victor Salazar, Simon Spier & Victor Salazar, Victor Salazar & Felix Weston
Series: Venji vampire hunters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977541
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21
Collections: Venji Fic Fests: Halloween 2020





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have incomplete fics I am still writing, so why write one for Halloween? Why not ;) I will be returning to my other fics in November. This is my first attempt at fantasy AND writing vampires, feedback ALWAYS appreciated.

Dear Simon, 

Leaving Graham was easy, at least, for me. The responsibility I’m born into isn’t easy, least of all the weight to make sure to keep our legacy alive. Mom and Dad barely survived the betrayals of our clan. Roger’s inhumane persecution of vampire’s trafficked blood suppliers. They sold their blood to pay off debts. Roger didn’t care. Roger didn’t have mercy but, at least, my mom and dad did. And despite their mercy, the disillusionment they felt after their clan disseminated, they struggled to share space with each other. 

Creekwood, I hoped, was the place for a fresh start. 

I needed to tell them, eventually, that I probably wouldn’t make more vampire hunters. Not, at least, the traditional way. For centuries, their lines sustained a proud legacy of strong vampire hunters who bore more vampire hunters. I need your advice on how to navigate wanting to live for more than being a vampire hunter. After my family checked in at headquarters here, Ms. Albright recommended I reach out to you. 

Pilar, my sister, takes her job as seriously as my father, so she struggles with the desire to blend in, much as he does. She carries her weapons to class, in her boots, and under her jacket. She reads regular humans for any potential signs of vampire camouflage, such as the amulets our parents train us on nightly before they go out on patrol. I offset her intensity by greater integration--playing basketball with normal humans, which affords me an infiltration that led to catching vampires. 

What advice do you provide for me on my first days at Creekwood? 

  
  


Love, Victor 

  
  
  


Dear Victor, 

The Spiers have great respect for the Salazar’s and we were devastated to hear about what happened in Graham, Texas. Working in New York, I can tell you it will be important to find humans to help you blend in. My partner, Bram, struggles for standing out too much, our relationship helps him become invisible. I can’t be mad that my beautiful boyfriend stands out. It’s one of the things I love about him. 

Albright working double duty as principal and guide made a large difference for me. The hunters who blend into Creekwood are reformers like you, like me. That’s why she directed you to me. Mr. Worth doesn’t have the hold that Albright does. Be sure to check in with her often. Give her a hug for me the next time you see her. 

Our generation is rewriting the rules, Salazar, thanks to the help of people like Albright. Do keep me updated and enjoy the halls of Creekwood. 

Love, Simon


	2. First day of Creekwood

Victor follows Felix around his first day of school. Ms. Albright speaks highly of his ability to help Victor blend in without standing out. “He’s an accidental loner,” she explains as they walk to his locker, “he knows the school well without being well known, so he can translate the norms here.” 

“Good,” Victor says scanning the teenagers playing with their phones, giggling over new posters, and flirting over closed locker doors. 

“Be kind to him,” Ms. Albright explains, “his father was drained dead when he was young and his mom…”

Victor’s eyes meet hers and he knows enough. It’s the grief of having born witness to such a loss. 

“Felix doesn’t know--doesn’t know anything--

“Understood,” Victor says as he turns to see Felix’s smiling face heading towards him, “thank you.”

“Lonestar!” Ms. Albright says with a half hearted smile, “I hear you’re Victor’s neighbor.”

“Indeed,” Felix says, “working to help him get the lay of the land, you know?”

Ms. Albright nods and says, “I’ll leave you two.”

Victor opens his locker and lays his afternoon books on its floor. As he adjusts his remaining books in his bags. A strawberry blonde with fingers that move at lightning speed across her phone, and a petit bright eyed young woman approach the lockers next to him. “So,” the strawberry blonde says, “welcome to Creekwood, what’s your deal?”

“My name’s Victor,” he offers, slouching his shoulders to play like an insecure new guy, “I just moved here from Texas….”

“This is Lake,” Felix says, “and Mia, Mia Brooks.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mia says offering a bright smile, “forgive Lake, she’s a journalist in training.”

“Well,” Lake says, “we’ve gotta let Creekwood know, are you cuffed?”

“Cuffed?”

“Attached. Is there a girl in Texas?”

“No,” Victor says, “there’s no boy either…”

“Oh,” Lake says looking up from her phone, “so are you bisexual or--

“Not bisexual,” Victor says offering a small smile. “And I  _ am  _ single.” 

“Okay,” Lake says lifting a corner of her mouth, “good to know--not that many are out and loud here. There’s Benji, but he’s dating a college freshman, and Alec used to be Alice, a senior aiming to go to New York soon--

“Well,” Victor says, “then maybe not everyone should know?”

“Thanks for trusting us,” Mia says, “I don’t care and Lake knows how to keep a secret too, so…” 

“Mum’s the word,” Lake says, “Creekwood is touch and go with solidarity, but we’re good.”

“I’m on my way to phys ed,” Victor says, “where are you headed?”

“Art studio,” Mia says, “then English with Ms. Thomas--

“I have Ms. Thomas, too,” Victor says, offering a smile. 

“I’ll see you later, then,” she says walking backwards. 

“See ya,” Victor says, watching them. 

“Mia Brooks is one of the most popular girls in school,” Felix says, “and one of the girls most difficult to impress…”

“Cool,” Victor says, “I figure coming out in a new place is better than not, you know.”

“Just don’t tell too many people,” Felix says, “Benji’s cool. A year older than us, but all smiles all the time…”

“Nice,” Victor says. 

The first day at Creekwood goes by with minimal stress, and Victor picks up on the coldness of vampires and the emptiness of blood suppliers at lunch, so he knows there will be work to do. Pilar reports that some of their schoolmates do sneak out to vampire dens willingly, not out of debt like the ones they risked their reputation to save in Graham, which leaves the work ahead unclear. After homework, he knows that they’ll talk to their parents about the course of action. They’ll probably report their names to Ms. Albright once Pilar can confirm their identities. 

“I wish we had a better idea of who worked with us,” Pilar admits as they meet by the school doors at the end of the day. 

“Yeah,” Victor says, “I miss being part of the community…”

“Maybe Mom and Dad will let us know…”

“Maybe,” Pilar says, “Mom said she’d be taking Adrian to Atlanta headquarters today and I know Dad’s working on updating their tech…big cities having dated systems of reporting and tracking is--

“Unexpected,” Victor says, “but at least we’ll be useful here…”

“I really  _ do  _ miss home,” Pilar says, “I mean I was almost--

“I know,” Victor says, not wanting to revisit the cancelled betrothal Pilar left behind. It would have been a good pairing had it not been for their need to find refuge after their parents’ expose of Roger’s misdeeds. “Time will tell what can happen…”

He puts his arms around her as they walk to the bus. He scans the parking lot filled with new cars, young women with pricey hand bags, grateful that their fake poverty keeps them from bringing too much attention to themselves. Sometimes he envied humans not born into a legacy of protecting other humans from monsters. Sometimes, he wondered what being a boy who could look at other boys and miss them like Pilar could. Sometimes, sometimes he wished monsters weren’t real. 

At home, he and Pilar found Adrian reviewing family journals and his mom sharpening stakes. “Hey,” she says looking up from the table, “how was the first day?”

“Bendicion,” they both said as they plopped their bags on the floor. 

“With the amount of money some of those kids have,” Pilar says, “the blood supplier problem is different. They’re  _ volunteering  _ for it.”

“There are vampires cloaked on school grounds,” Victor says, “which I think Miss Albright already told us about--and we’re wondering--

“We’re wondering if there are any other families like ours there,” Pilar says. “I mean Victor befriended a popular girl--Mia Brooks--and her friend Lake Merriweather.”

“Felix proved to be useful,” Victor says changing the conversation, “and Mia and I have class together so I feel like I will get a better idea of how humans and vampires interact given her connections and--

“Brooks,” Isabel asks.

They both nod.

“That was a sad story,” Isabel explains, “Mia’s mom started organizing blood suppliers and, Mia’s dad was exiled, left to be a psych professor now university president--she has no idea of her former legacy--

“Woah,” Pilar says plopping herself on the couch, “really?”

Isable nods, “he helps recovering blood suppliers but, given how badly his ex-wife left the family and the clans here, they recommended exile for the sake of Mia, unsure she’d be able to clear the name.”

“So should I not hang out with her at all,” Victor asks, “if her family’s been--

“No,” Isabel says, “interact with her like any other normal human. The rules are different here, as will be the work. Adrian and I will be at headquarters working on their archives and--

“Archives?” Victor asks, “Adrian won’t be going to school?”

Isabel shakes her head. “Headquarters doubles as a school and they recommended to start training Adrian as a historian, considering we have two hunters in the family already.”

Victor nods, trying to hide his jealousy. If only he could have been given such a choice.. HIstorians could  _ choose  _ to marry and have children whereas hunters were expected to raise and train the next generation of hunters. 

“Oh,” Victor begins, “So you won’t be hunting?”

Isabel shakes her head no, “Your dad and I have new roles here. It was one of the reasons we chose Atlanta over Phoenix or Orlando--

“That makes sense,” Pilar says, “I’m surprised we’re not becoming apprentices on moving--

“It’s because of your clean record,” Adrian says looking up from the aged papers laid out in front of him. Our family’s legacy allows some liberties, it’s the reason we were able to choose. Miss Albright’s sister was informing us I’ll need to find a job to stay on the basketball team--it costs five hundred dollars to join here and--

“There’s a cafe not too far from here,” Isabel says, “they had a help wanted sign.”

“I’ll check it out on patrol,” he tells his mom, “thanks.”

Being the oldest doesn’t give him the liberties he wishes he had. He’s not sure if Adrian would have wanted to hunt, so maybe Adrian’s equally frustrated. So much change so quickly, he thought to himself as he went to grab his bag, he was beginning to wonder if it was only in his camouflaged life that he’d be able to live gay. 


	3. Curses suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sneaky Beaks,” Benji says running his finger through his hair. “I’ve been part of them for over a year, my boyfriend invited me to join--well, before he was my boyfriend.”
> 
> “You have a boyfriend?” Victor asks, leaning against a table, “is that what your pendant means?”
> 
> “My pendant?” Benji asks. 

Benji never meant to be a supplier, let alone a vampire. After driving through a Wendy’s in a fit of desperation, he awoke in the hospital to devastated yet relieved parents. And while, yes, he told them he was gay. He apologized for the car. He agreed to work off paying for a replacement. But the loneliness was too much. High school senior, Phoebe, catching him on a bad day, two Halloweens ago, said there was a place he could go to feel good about being out. The couches were comfortable, the salon warm and inviting. Soft and plush in ways that reminded him of  _ Rocky Horror Picture Show-- _ at least the PG-13 cut down edition. He felt as wanted and worshipped as Rocky. 

If he had been honest with himself, it was another kind of high. Another escape. And when his 

father canceled their Dolly Parton road trip, he found comfort in the arms of a tender college freshman who, with a seductive, entrancing voice asked, “Can I kiss you?” changed his life forever. 

When food lost its flavor, when the raw meat cravings started another young, though willing vampire, Derek, gave him a pendant that helped him walk in the sun and the strength to continue eating normally. He stopped going to the Lounge devastated at the mortal life he never wanted to lose. Phoebe provided him with blood because he refused to go back to the den, “You’ll change your mind soon enough,” she explained, “when you meet a mortal boy pretty enough to taste, you’ll change your mind.” 

Despite having an artistic and supportive first relationship with Derek, the new boy caught his attention. He walked the halls with Felix, which meant he didn’t mind being unpopular. Still, Benji’s vamp senses could tell he had more swagger than he was letting on. It didn’t help that he interviewed him to work for Brasstown. It didn’t help that he hadn’t had his fill of blood that day. It didn’t help that Victor smelled alive and young and eager. It didn’t help that, despite his nervousness during the interview, Victor answered the phone two days later and said yes. 

“So,” Benji says when Victor starts work the following Monday, “let’s review how to make the coffee.”

“I think I remember,” Victor says sliding his head through the apron. 

Benji watches him act in the same precision Benji modeled just a few days earlier. Victor’s hands, on closer inspection, looked like they were accustomed to working on things. They were long, thin, slender yet calloused with knobby knuckles and picked cuticles. Throughout his first shift, Victor handled his way around the espresso machine and detailed orders like a champ.  _ I was right,  _ Benji thought to himself,  _ he’s a natural and he’s got great swagger.  _

At the end of their first shift, Benji tells him as much, “I dunno why you were so nervous last week, you’re a natural at this.”

“New kid,” Victor says offering a soft smile as he wipes the table, “new job, I guess. How long have you worked here?”

“A couple of years,” Benji says, “being the most consistent person here, as others moved on, I only recently became assistant manager.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Victor says, “I never really had a...a job in food service so, you know, I mean I make coffee at home but--

“But you’re really good with your hands,” Benji says offering a smile. 

When Victor’s pupils grow, he closes his mouth, remembering his fangs inclination to come out mid-smile, “Well, I’m glad you’re here, Victor.”

“Thanks,” Victor says, returning to the tables. 

Benji moves to behind the counter and takes a moment to pull out his phone and take a selfie, to make sure his fangs didn’t reveal too much of his excitement. He opens his music app and starts playing, “Call me maybe”. 

“I  _ love  _ this song,” Victor thinks out loud, beginning to move in place. 

“Really,” Benji asks turning to see that Victor’s started putting up the chairs, “my band was thinking of covering it for Battle of the Bands next week. 

“Battle of the Bands?”

“It’s a contest we’re hosting here this weekend,” Benji says handing Victor a flier. 

“Hmm,” Victor says, “what’s the name of your band?”

“Sneaky Beaks,” Benji says running his finger through his hair. “I’ve been part of them for over a year, my boyfriend invited me to join--well, before he was my boyfriend.”

“You have a boyfriend?” Victor asks, leaning against a table, “Is that what your pendant means?”

“My pendant?” Benji asks. 

Victor nods and approaches him. He reaches for it and Benji gets excited in ways that, if he were human, his heart would be racing and his breath would be quickening.  _ God, he misses being mortal.  _ “Yeah, this pendant. I’ve seen people around here have it, sometimes in bracelets or earrings or--

“Huh,” Benji says, lowering his eyes to Victor’s warm hand on his chest, “I didn’t realize the stone was that common.”

He feels Victor’s eyes burning through his lie. He wants so desperately to be warmed by Victor’s gaze that he takes a beat too long to pull his body and his pendant away from Victor’s hands. 


	4. Needing reinforcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how I do, I set a chapter goal, the world runs away with me and I add more. Thanks to the lovely feedback of faithful readers, I have more to think about in this world based in Love Victor with hints of, well, Van Helsing (vampire hunting) and a pinch of Vampire diaries (the pendant idea bc the Salvatore's wore rings you know), and a lot of fun.

The first time Victor crosses paths with Benji Campbell, he feels the absence of warmth immediately. Fucking hunting senses. The pendant, solid blue with sprinkles of white confirms his suspicions. Patrolling with his sister, he’s seen it around. They’ve raided the lounge and brought in a couple of suppliers to Dr. Brook’s practice. Veronica runs the practice and, with the help of Miss Albright, calls it an outpatient retreat. He barely sleeps, then against hunters only need four hours. 

He juggles hunting, basketball, and school well, much to the respect and admiration of his parents. His reputation helps act as cover for Pilar’s efforts to map the suppliers’ ring and the way they’re lured into the Lounge. Part of it stems from the desire to sustain the population. Part of it stems from, as they’ve learned, to strain the stability of the vampire hunters. “I wish we could figure out who was in charge,” Pilar says as they revisit the network they were able to find. The people they’ve confirmed not connected to vampires or collectors are Felix, Mia, Lake, and Andrew. 

Much to his frustration, he did report that Benji was a vampire. Their analysis of the pendants, how many high schoolers have them, he  _ had  _ to tell them so he would still be able to work at Brasstown. The only reason they haven’t pulled him in is that the rule is that their goal is to collect vampires who feed on humans. If they murder humans, then they too will be murdered. He doesn’t want to murder Benji, something he won’t disclose. Benji’s been a good boss. Benji’s been a good friend. He took a risk in touching his pendant, in being that close the other day at work. 

He couldn’t help it. Benji was beautiful. 

“Go to bed,” Armando calls out, “you have a lot of work to do--

“So,” Pilar says, “you think you can do Battle of the Bands on your own? I think they’re setting up the lounge at some sophomore’s house--

“Yeah,” Victor says, “I have to go support Felix and--

“Good,” Pilar says, “there was talk about recruiting suppliers there and--

“No,” Victor says, “Sara’s clean and I put at least a drop of holy water in everyone’s drinks--

“Look at you,” Pilar says, “sneaky.”

“There’s a reason I go to church every morning before school--

“Exactly,” Victor says with a sigh, “now let’s go to bed so we have enough energy for tomorrow.”

“G’night, bro,” Pilar says as he kisses her forehead. 

“Sweet dreams,” he says as he closes her door behind her. 

On entering his room, he gets ready for bed, considering what it will be like to see Benji playing in a band alongside his boyfriend, Derek who, undoubtedly must be a vampire given that Benji said he’s been in a relationship for over a year. If not that, a blood supplier...

During his Brasstown shift, he helps Sara set up for the Battle of the Bands in between their comings and goings. She’s a good boss, perky and high-maintenance, which he translates into not being affected by the vampire world. Most blood suppliers are lax, mellow at their best, and sluggish at their worst. He’s grateful he doesn’t have to see Benji until the performance, considering the conflicting feelings he can’t seem to get a handle on. It’s one thing to not want to make babies with a woman, it’s another thing to be developing feelings for the enemy. 

If Benji were mortal, he’d be even more heartbroken, considering that Benji’s in a relationship. He’s old fashioned about pursuits, not wanting to steal boyfriends. Because, for him, if he could easily take someone then that person doesn’t have a strong sense of loyalty. Loyalty remains a constant motivation for him, the one thing he admires about the world he lives in--and it’s not that vampire hunters can actually stray from their kind without making a sacrifice...and those were the kinds of thoughts that conflicted him. That he can be there, watching the room fill with audience members, instruments, and bands, and still daydream a “what if” with what he would do if the vampire who’s intrigued him were mortal. 

“How’s the trash?” Sara asks within twenty minutes of the battle commencing. 

“I’ll go check,” he says. On walking past the line to the bathroom to the trash bin, he tells her, “I’ll take it out,” grabbing it out of its container and walking through the back. 

On entering the alley in the back of the cafe’s building, dusk beginning to sweep the sky, he finds a groovy spray-painted van pulling up to the farther side of the building. He narrows his eyes to make out Benji’s hair, and a couple of others. One of them, slightly taller, shorter hair, looks to the sky and plays with something around his neck before bending down to kiss Benji.  _ Derek,  _ Victor thinks to himself. Victor takes his time closing the bin, trying to awaken his ears to the sounds among the four figures unloading the van. 

Unfortunately, with their back and forth, he finds he needs to walk in before they spot him staring. When he walks in, he sees them setting amps and other instruments on the stage. He takes his spot behind the counter, scanning the room, wondering if they’re going to be the first band to perform. “Victor,” Sara calls from her office, “can you make the empty tables are clean?”

“Sure thing,” he says as he walks around from behind the counter. 

He moves with eyes focused on the sky, feeling for the weapon attached to the interior of his pants. It’ll be dark soon and he will definitely have to be on guard. The chill in the air as he weaves through patrons to pick up lingering mugs and trash from a couple of tables lets him now there are other vampires in the room. As he throws the trash into its bin, he hears someone say, “They can have a little of my blood, just as a treat.” 

It’s a masculine sounding voice, to which someone hums. 

“Giving blood is such a good high.”

_ Shit  _ he thinks to himself as he sets the mugs in the sink. He pulls out his phone and texts Pilar,  _ Blood suppliers are here. And vampires. Confirmed hearing 2 suppliers, but I don’t have a count of vampires yet.  _

_ Gotcha,”  _ she texts in response, “ _ the new Lounge site was a rouse, so I may end up going over there once I’m finished with my report. If the numbers are high, I’ll bring Dad with me.  _

_ Deal,  _ he texts back. He keeps, I wonder if the organizers are trying to make Brasstown the new Lounge, despite his earlier hopes that they wouldn’t. Battle of the Bands would be a great cover, if he’s honest with himself. The crowd’s gotten pretty large and not all of them look like performers. Scanning the room, he spots a few people removing earrings and he even sees Benji and Derek removing matching pendants. By the time he’s done counting, there are eight in the room. With Sara making her way to the stage to introduce the event, he pulls out his phone again and texts Pilar,  _ Need reinforcements. At least 8.  _

_ Hands a little full because a few suppliers came through and we’re bringing them to Veronica’s.  _ She responds. 

_ I’ll see what I can do without, you know,  _ he texts back. 

Being the only one staffing the counter, even though they weren’t making drinks anymore, would keep him more busy than he wanted to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Benji pov or both pov's, I haven't decided.


	5. Let me Kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me kiss you,” Victor says, grabbing his arm.
> 
> “Kiss me?”
> 
> “Please, Benji,” Victor pleads, holding Benji's gaze in a way that makes his knees go weak. Benji can feel his fangs forming, his hunger growing. 

Benji forgot to feed. “You know,” Derek whispers in his ear as the first band takes to the stage, “you  _ could  _ take from one of the suppliers in the room. I wouldn’t mind if it was that cute boy over there--

Benji follows Derek’s head nod to a femme-presenting person with an adam’s apple. He’s tempted to correct Derek about gender-profiling. Instead, though, he says, “I don’t like feeding on live humans, you know that--I didn’t make time to go to the blood bank that--

“It doesn’t hurt them,” Derek insists whispering in his ear in a way that used to be sexy and is now condescending, “you’ve never even tried to--

“Derek,” Benji says taking a step to the side and turning to him, “no. Just--just drop it.”

“I just wanna help--

“I’m not gonna stop you from feeding on mortals but it doesn’t mean--

“Fine, fine,” Derek says, “do you mind if I--

“Go ahead,” Benji says, “just be sure to clean up after you--

“Thanks, Babe,” Derek says kissing him on the forehead, “I’ll be quick.”

Benji watches as Derek walks towards the person he was pointing to, bends down, and whispers in his ear before they snake through the crowd to the front door and disappear around the corner outside of the glass door’s view. Time passes and Derek’s not back when they’re slated to perform. The DJ takes their spot, Sara warning that if he doesn’t show up after, they’ll be disqualified. 

Benji snakes through the crowd and follows the smell of blood. He walks around to the back of Brasstown’s building to find Victor’s sister cuffing him. He pauses as she looks him in the eye. “Benji, go--

“Benji?” Pilar asks, “the one who works with Victor--

“Yeah,” Benji breathes out, darting his eyes between the two figures, “what’s going on here?”

“Vamp--

“Shut it,” Pilar says, “just shut it!” 

Pilar kicks him down and an older man looking a lot like her comes from the other side and says, “The supplier’s sedated, let’s go.”

Benji backs away, taking in the black-clad father and daughter wearing crosses around their necks, strapped with what appears to be swords and mace sprays, hoping he gets out clean. He’s heard of vampire hunters but never run into them, having missed the raids at the Lounge when he was a supplier and letting Phoebe supply him with blood from the hospital. 

Before he makes it to the door, however, he bumps into someone, “Sorry,” he hisses, his nerves on edge. 

“Benji,” a familiar voice says, “what are you doing here?”

He can’t help but stutter, “I--I was just--

“Let me kiss you,” Victor says, grabbing his arm.

“Kiss me?”

“Please, Benji,” Victor pleads, holding Benji's gaze in a way that makes his knees go weak. Benji can feel his fangs forming, his hunger growing. 

“Victor,” he says shaking his head yet holding the beautiful mortal’s voice, “no--

“Trust me,” Victor insists, closing the gap between them. 

“Victor, I--

“Trust me,” Victor repeats and Benji can’t help but sink his teeth into his neck. 

Victor winces but doesn’t stop him. Benji’s never tasted live blood yet this blood tastes different. It feels different in his mouth, down his throat. 

“Dammit,” Victor says putting a hand to his neck, “now I’m  _ going  _ to have to bite you back--

“Victor, what--

And before he knows it, the mortal sinks his teeth into his neck and he swoons, knees buckle under him but Victor’s pressed Benji against his body like it would save his life and he can’t help but have the sensation he’s craved, the proximity he’s longed for overwhelming him. He feels so warm, Victor, his heartbeat so clear, so demanding, and yet...yet Benji feels. Benji feels his heartbeat like a memory, like a long lost friend, like a dream he didn’t feel could come true. 

“Victor, what--

“C’mon,” Victor says taking him by the hand, “it’s time for your band to play.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooooooo, what did you thiiiiiiiiiiiiiink? tell me, tell me! <3


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding him in my arms felt too good. I loved it--and I know I shouldn’t. I don’t want to disgrace my family.

Dear Simon,   
I’m not sure what I”m doing. I saved a vampire from being caught by my sister and dad. They had gathered a few after the Battle of the Bands. I ended up playing base for the band of the vampire I saved. It was dangerous, putting myself out there like that, but I couldn’t--I couldn’t let them take him.   
In my report, I said I bit him in self-defense after he attempted to bite me. I didn’t say I liked it; I didn’t say I asked him to let me kiss him. I’ll leave it to them to follow up with him because I...I can’t. No matter how much I want to, I can’t. Holding him in my arms felt too good. I loved it--and I know I shouldn’t. I don’t want to disgrace my family. I think being gay would be easier than this, easier than admiting to them that I’d give this up, all this up to be with him.   
I dunno if it’s the feel of the bite. I dunno if it’s the connection I’ve felt with him since I saw him. All I know is I’ll need to find another secular job. I’ll need to find other ways to separate us. He knows too much and I don’t--I don’t know what to do. I don’t care about what he knows. I care about what he’ll become and I can’t...I don’t wanna ruin that. 

Here’s to trying to survive school on Monday. 

Love, Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can be persuaded to write a sequel...lots of kudos, lots of hits, and comments from unexpected suspects...wink wink


End file.
